Be Somebody
by artist at work
Summary: This is a group of oneshots for each one of my OCs. Title might change in the near future.
1. Be Sombody Lani Arista Finnigan

This is for AsterLea's **Dads and Daughters Challenge. **I got Seamus and daughter. The fic is 1,000 words. This fic was inspired by the song 'Be Somebody' by Fort Minor. I do not own the song of the characters, except all the OC characters.

This is also for Schermionie's **The 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge. **This may turn into a series, compiling all of my OCs together**. **So none of these will be related.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arista sat in her room; she sat on her bed resting her head on her knee. She sat there boredly as she thought about her father, who was working at the time. Arista's room wasn't adorned with rainbows and butterflies. Her room had posters all over it of Muggle and wizard singers, some of them had funny clothes on which always made her laugh.<p>

She always wanted to be somebody, someone for her mother and father to proud of. She wanted to be like her older brother who was the best at everything. He brother though always made fun of her dream to be a musician. Arista stands up and walks over to her purple electric guitar, her father's friend gave it to her for her eighth birthday thinking it would be a good gift for her. After her eighth birthday she began to learn how to play and now she knew how to play several songs after she turned thirteen.

Walking back to her bed she sits down and begins to play a song that she really liked. It was a song that one of her favorite singers made. The song was about being somebody and she liked it so much when she first heard it, she just had to learn it.

_This is the story of them against us  
>Win or lose<br>Forcing your feet into someone else's shoes  
>Everybody's got something to say<em>

She soon stopped playing the song, placing her guitar on the floor she began to cry. She didn't like how her brother always judged her. This used to make her mad when she was younger but now she just got sad whenever she heard anyone not approve of her dream. She just wanted to just be the most perfect person that she could be.

Arista than hears a knock on her door. She could hear someone talking to someone else on the other side. This made her annoyed, she wanted to be alone and she didn't want to talk to her annoying mother; she took her wand and did a quick spell so they couldn't get in.

"Please can I come in," her mother asked. "I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone," screamed Arista, as she turns around and screams into her pillow. "I don't want to talk to you, so leave me be."

"Why can't I come in," her mother asked, as she banged one of her fists against the door.

Arista sat up and said, "I don't know because you are not my real mother, you are only my stepmother so I don't care about you. So leave me be or I will do something."

"What will you do," asked her mother. "Your threats are very vague. I want to hear what you are going to do."

"Hmm, I am going to run away or maybe I will kill myself," Arista screamed. "I don't care whether I live or die and I know you don't care either."

Then there was silence, which made Arista very skeptical. She walked up to her door, going to the ground she looked to see if she was still there. Seeing her feet Arista curses under her breath and walks to her bed, she then lays down so she can wait for her father to come back from work.

Soon someone knocks on the door again. This person waited for awhile, not saying anything while she made up her mind to open the door. She could guess that it was her father so she took her wand out and opened the door quickly so her father could come in. when her father walked in he looked all around the room and he began to laugh.

"Your room is very neat," her father said as he looked down at her purple guitar which was right by her bed.

Arista looked at her father and said, "Is that a bad thing to have my room be neat?"

"No, it's not a bad thing," he said, smiling. He then becomes serious, "Miss Lani Arista Finnigan, you have been acting up toward your mother. Why are you acting up toward her?"

Arista shrugs and says, "She isn't my real mother, so I have no respect for her. Plus she doesn't care whether I live or die."

"She does care but doesn't show it like I do," her father said.

Arista looked at her dad and replied, "I want you to be here more, you hardly heard me play and when I do play the evil witch screams for me to stop playing. She wants me to do more schoolwork and to play less too."

"It's always good to do a little more schoolwork," her father said. "You know you have your OWLS soon and you know it would be great if you got challenging courses."

Arista rolled her eyes and said, "I already get the top of my class, I think I am okay concerning school. I am actually going to try out for Quidditch as a Chaser or maybe a Seeker. Though I will still play my guitar, I still want to be a musician unlike my boring brother."

Seamus laughed and said, "Lani, you can be whatever you want to be as long as you know that what you want to do is the right thing, and when you know that don't let anyone shake you from your path."

Arista smiled at her father's words. She was so happy that her father supported her that not much else mattered to her sometimes. She walks up to her dad and gives him a hug, "Thanks dad, for believing in me."

Her dad nods, "Play a song for me; I want to hear you sing for once. I am beginning to miss it."

Arista smiled, she grabbed her guitar and began to play the song that she was playing before. She loved the song.

_We don't sleep to dream  
>We sleep to build stamina<br>__Energy to do our thing_

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it! ^.^<p> 


	2. Feel Like Home Sorrel Ann Silvia Snape

This is for Schermionie's** The 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge. **I have 900 words in my oneshot.**  
><strong>

Also this is for Epic One's** the 'tiny death' challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Don't tell," she begged. He nodded as he cleaned up her cut; she had been outside in her new dress when it got ruined by mud. She happened to be only four years old. Her brother was always there for her always ready to help her.<p>

When she was eight years old she twisted her ankle while riding her bike. When she cried out in pain he was there. He held her hand through it all. He taught her everything he knew and he learned more just to teach new things to her.

During the time when they were in school, whenever she would break the rules he would stick up for her not matter what happened. He always supported his little sister; he always was by her side through everything. Some could say he became what he was for her, to protect her through it all. She was the only thing that reminded him that he had a home.

Years later, she was going to have her first child, it was a couple months before she was going to have the baby. She was going to have a boy, though the father of his sister's son didn't thrill him. Her baby's father was Severus's enemy or at least one of them. His name was Sirius Black, who couldn't help but bully Severus even though they were out of school. His sister loved Sirius so Severus let himself be bullied for his sister.

He knew that it was because whenever he walked into his sister's house it felt like home, that's why he didn't kill Sirius or do anything else to him. He did it for her, his younger sister who would beg him not to tell on her. He decided to finally visit his younger sister, who for the last couple months begged him to visit her. Severus knew that she was lonely since her husband was always busy doing something with his school mate friends. This made Severus want to choke Sirius whenever he left his sister alone.

Severus knocks on the door of his sister's house. The house was a light blue color, the color made the house stand out from the other houses which were dull beige or even a brick red, the house also had a small garden in the front yard which he knew his sister took great care of. As he waits he begins to worry what if she fell while doing something for the house. Maybe she hit her head. The possibilities of what happened to his sister made Severus worry more and more. It was like the silence of the street added to his anxiety, it added to his fear.

Before he could move his sister opened the door, her face was stained with tears it was as if she had spent the last couple hours crying her eyes out. Severus looked at his sister worried as he took her hand and walked her over to one of the couches. He held her hand, but before he asked her anything he looked around the small living room. The living room looked dull in comparison to the outside of the house. He felt sad and now he began to worry even more.

"What's wrong Sorrel," he asked, as he continued to hold her hand.

"He's dead, he's dead," Sorrel said quietly. "I couldn't save him."

"Sirius died," Severus asked. "I don't think you could save him from death."

"Not Sirius, my baby," Sorrel whispered. "I went for a checkup today and the doctor said the baby died."

Severus looked at her and said, "Did you tell Sirius, he should know?"

"I didn't tell him, but I did send an owl with a message for him," Sorrel tells him, as she begins to cry. "I got a reply quite quick and he said that he would be here soon."

Severus nodded and replied, "How about I make you some tea, and I will wait for Sirius with you."

Sorrel looked at her brother with her dark brown eyes and she murmured, "Please don't tell him. I don't think he will be able to handle it."

Severus looks at her, in shock, "You didn't tell him? You didn't tell him! Why didn't you tell him?"

Sorrel shrugs as she followed her brother into the kitchen. Severus put some water to boil and he leaned on the kitchen table as he looked at his sister. Sorrel stayed in the doorway of the kitchen, she sighed, "I didn't want him to worry about me."

Severus laughs, lightly, "You know when I see Sirius alone he usually asks me how you are. It's hard for me to talk to him in the first place but when it's about you we talk a great deal."

When the tea is done Sorrel and Severus go into the living room. Severus cradled his cup between his hands while Sorrel periodically sipped on her tea only pausing to let out a small sob. For a while it's quiet until the door slams open and not only Sirius is there but the rest of the Marauders are there too. They file in and in front of the party is Sirius, he walked up to Sorrel made her put down the tea cup and hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here," Sirius said, as he hugged her.

Sorrel cries in his embrace.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it. ^.^<p>

Personally I don't like how it came out.


	3. Be Sombody Lani Arista Finnigan revised

This fic was inspired by the song 'Be Somebody' by Fort Minor. I do not own the song of the characters, except all the OC characters. I am adding some stuff to my original first chapter.

Enjoy! Yet again ;)

* * *

><p>Arista sat in her room; she sat on her bed resting her head on her knee. She sat there boredly as she thought about her father, who was working at the time. Arista's room wasn't adorned with rainbows and butterflies, which was probably the opposite of Arista. Her room had posters all over it of Muggle and wizard singers, some of them had funny clothes on which always made her laugh.<p>

She always wanted to be somebody, someone for her mother, who died when she was a baby, and father to be proud of. She wanted to be like her older brother who was the best at everything. Her brother though always made fun of her dream to be a musician. Arista stands up and walks over to her purple electric guitar, her father's friend gave it to her for her eighth birthday thinking it would be a good gift for her. After her eighth birthday she began to learn how to play and now she knew how to play several songs after she turned thirteen.

Walking back to her bed she sits down and begins to play a song that she really liked. It was a song that one of her favorite singers made. The song was about being somebody and she liked it so much when she first heard it, she just had to learn it. The song wasn't hard to learn, actually she learned it very quickly.

_This is the story of them against us  
>Win or lose<br>Forcing your feet into someone else's shoes  
>Everybody's got something to say<em>

She soon stopped playing the song, placing her guitar on the floor she began to cry. She didn't like how her brother always judged her. He would always tell her, 'You will never be good on the guitar, you will never be good at anything. You should give up on your dream.' This used to make her mad when she was younger but now she just got sad whenever she heard anyone not approve of her dream or say she would never be able to achieve it. She just wanted to just be the most perfect person that she could be.

Arista than hears a knock on her door. She could hear someone talking to someone else on the other side. This made her annoyed, she wanted to be alone and she didn't want to talk to her annoying mother or her mean brother who always made fun of her; she took her wand and did a quick spell so they couldn't get in.

"Please can I come in," her mother asked. "I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone," screamed Arista, as she turns around and screams into her pillow. "I don't want to talk to you, so leave me be."

"Why can't I come in," her mother asked, as she banged one of her fists against the door.

Arista sat up and said, "I don't know because you are not my real mother, you are only my stepmother so I don't care about you. So leave me be or I will do something."

"What will you do," asked her mother. "Your threats are very vague. I want to hear what you are going to do."

"Hm, I am going to run away or maybe I will kill myself," Arista screamed. "I don't care whether I live or die and I know you don't care either."

Then there was silence, which made Arista very skeptical. She walked up to her door, going to the ground she looked to see if she was still there. Seeing her feet Arista curses under her breath and walks to her bed, she then lays down so she can wait for her father to come back from work. He was coming back from work at eight o'clock. She had to wait at least five hours because it was three o'clock at that time.

Soon someone knocks on the door again. This person waited for awhile, not saying anything while she made up her mind to open the door. She could guess that it was her father, because he was the only one who waited for her to make up her mind, so she took her wand out and opened the door quickly so her father could come in. When her father walked in he looked all around the room and he began to laugh.

"Your room is very neat," her father said as he looked down at her purple guitar which was right by her bed. "You really do like your guitar."

Arista looked at her father and said, "Is that a bad thing to have my room be neat? Why are you out early?"

"No, it's not a bad thing," he said, smiling. "I got out early because there wasn't a lot of work to do." He then becomes serious, "Miss Lani Arista Finnigan, you have been acting up toward your mother. Why are you acting up toward her?"

Arista shrugs and says, "Oh, I see. She isn't my real mother, so I have no respect for her. Plus she doesn't care whether I live or die."

"She does care but doesn't show it like I do," her father said, looking at his only daughter.

Arista looked at her dad and replied, "I want you to be here more, you hardly hear me play and when I do play the evil witch screams for me to stop playing. She wants me to do more schoolwork and to play less too."

"It's always good to do a little more schoolwork," her father said. "You know you have your OWLS soon and you know it would be great if you got challenging courses. You're a smart girl and I know you can do it."

Arista rolled her eyes and said, "I already get the top of my class, I think I am okay concerning school. I am actually going to try out for Quidditch as a Chaser or maybe a Seeker. Though I will still play my guitar, I still want to be a musician unlike my boring brother, who thinks I can never be a somebody."

Seamus laughed and said, "Lani, you can be whatever you want to be as long as you know that what you want to do is the right thing, and when you know that don't let anyone shake you from your path."

Arista smiled at her father's words. She was so happy that her father supported her that not much else mattered to her sometimes. She walks up to her dad and gives him a hug, "Thanks dad, for believing in me."

Her dad nods, "Play a song for me; I want to hear you sing for once. I am beginning to miss it."

Arista smiled, she grabbed her guitar and began to play the song that she was playing before. She loved the song and she loved her dad, and that's all that mattered.

_We don't sleep to dream  
>We sleep to build stamina<br>__Energy to do our thing_

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it! ^.^<p> 


	4. KeepYour Head Up Liliana Andromeda Black

This fic was inspired by the song 'Keep Your Head Up' by Andy Grammer. I do not own the song of the characters, except all the OC characters.

This is for Schermionie's** The 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge. **I have 800 words in my oneshot.

* * *

><p>Liliana sat in the library studying. As she studied she began to cry, her father had escaped but that wasn't what made her sad. Her mother was worried since she knew her father might try to see them. Damien, her older brother, was already out of school and he didn't even want to see their father. She continued to cry so when someone walked up behind her she didn't notice until the person covered her eyes.<p>

"Why is my dear Lab crying," asked the person, in his heavy accent.

Liliana began to giggle at what he said, knowing who the person was but she couldn't find herself able to answer him. The person kept his hands over her eyes while she was quiet.

"I'm sad that's all, my mom is worried and that's made me and my brother a little tense" she told him.

The person walked in front of her and smiled. "I know it's hard for you right now but you always have me to talk to. So keep your head up."

Liliana smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. "Oliver Wood you are one strange kid, though I think that's why I first liked you and why I still like you."

Oliver smiled as he sat next to her. "Have any plans for the holidays, they are coming up soon?"

Liliana shrugged, "I might go back home but I am not sure if my mom wants me to go back home. She is so worried that I will hurt myself on the way to my house its quite funny to hear her scream at me for not being careful."

Oliver shrugs, "Is Professor Lupin going home for the holidays?"

"You mean my house and I think he is but I am not sure," Liliana replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," he replied. "You don't seem like you like Professor Lupin."

"I don't really like him," she told him as she put away a book. "Though I know he cares for us so it is really hard to not like him."

Oliver laughed, "I see, so are you going to give Professor Lupin anything?" He followed his girlfriend as she left. As he waited he watched as she thought quietly to herself. "It's not a hard question."

"I know it's not," Liliana said, "but I don't know if he would want one. I don't think I would be able to give him a gift that I would think that's worthy enough for our professor."

"Well you could just give him a present when you come home," Oliver suggested. "We are going to Hogsmeade soon so maybe you can get him a gift then."

Liliana smiled, the two sat down and she said, "I remember finding something in Hogsmeade that I thought he would like. Hopefully it's still there because if it's not still there I will cry."

Oliver nodded, "That seems like a plan."

When they go to Hogsmeade she finds the gift and she soon wraps it up so it wouldn't break. Oliver separated from her during the trip to do some shopping as well. Liliana decided to get a drink in the tea shop; she sat down and saw Marcus walking up to her.

He smiled and said, "If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss."

Liliana rolled her eyes, at that moment Oliver walked in; he laughed and sat by Liliana not looking at Marcus.

At Christmas, Oliver ended up being invited to Liliana's house. He accepted the invitation, so when Christmas morning came Liliana was lounging on the couch while Damian was lying on the floor trying not to fall asleep; both were the first ones up.

Oliver went downstairs a half hour later and he saw that everyone was awake. Liliana's mom smiled at him and Liliana looked at him happily, Oliver walker over to Liliana and sat next to her.

"The first present will be for my dear daughter Liliana," said Sorrel giving her daughter the present. "That present is from Remus."

Liliana began to open it and she found a small purple box with silver designs on it. She smiled and when she opened the box she saw a silver necklace with a silver wolf that was howling. "I love it," she said as she put it on.

"The next gift is for Remus from Lily," Damian said as he gave Remus a neatly wrapped gift.

Remus opened the gift and saw a crystal sculpture; it was a moon with what looked like a face. Remus smiled happy to have the gift.

"Glad you liked your gift," she replied as she felt her necklace.

"Keep your head up I know it's hard with your dad," Remus said, quietly before the gift-opening continued.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it. ^.^<p> 


End file.
